Hope For an Eternity
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: It was like I was seeing the sun for the first time, and though I knew it couldn't be real, I felt for a moment as if my heart began beating. A AliceJasper story.


**A/N I do not own Alice and Jasper. Stephanie Meyer does. **

I was shivering, and it wasn't with cold. It was something else entirely, something I hadn't really thought I'd ever feel again, something I had pretty much given up on... until I had seen his face in my mind.

_Hope. _

It was the oddest, most wonderful feeling I had experienced in... well, ever. And it had prompted me to sit here, in a human restaurant, waiting for a man who I _knew_ would walk through the door any minute.

He did not disappoint me.

Seeing him felt like... like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was like I was blind, blind until the very moment my eyes met his. It was like I was seeing the sun for the first time, and though I knew it couldn't be real, I felt for a moment as if my heart began beating.

I slipped off my chair gracefully, and made my way easily around the hordes of humans surrounding us. I was trying to seem confident, but my thoughts swam rapidly around and around my brain until I felt almost dizzy. I had seen a future with this vampire, a future with him and me and... and that other family. We would be happy, _he would make me so happy._

He looked unsure of my purpose, I could see the uncertainty reflected in his black eyes.

" You've kept me waiting long enough. " How could my voice sound so serene? I felt like throwing myself at him, I just wanted to kiss him senseless.

" I'm sorry ma'am. " He said, and before he ducked his head I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes, and it made a smile tug at the corners of my lips. I took his hand in mine, and his startled eyes flashed to meet mine quickly.

We would need to discuss what we were going to do. I would need to tell him all about the Cullen's, those strange vampires with the golden eyes whom I knew we were destined to join. I would have to convince him that there was another choice, another way to _live_, one that didn't include killing humans. We would need to talk about our options, and what we were going to do... but I just didn't want to right then. I just wanted to relax, relax and enjoy the feeling of finally being with the golden haired vampire who haunted my visions with his sad eyes and sweet smile. _Jasper, _I just wanted to be with Jasper.

No song was playing in the background, but still I led him to an almost empty corner, and pulled his arms around my waist. He was watching me with half lidded eyes, curiosity burning beneath his eyelashes. He didn't say a word though, just continued to watch me. It seemed he too recognized that the questions and answers could come later. He let me put his arms around me, and though he raised an eyebrow, he didn't try to untangle himself from me. If anything, he might have pulled me just a tiny bit closer.

I began to sway from side to side. The conversations, the clinking of glass, and even the rumble of thunder brought it's own melody. Like a favorite forgotten song, the noise swirled around the two of us, and I could feel my sigh of relief at _**finally **_being were I belonged. Jaspers arms were comfortable, and made me feel more wanted than I could ever remember feeling before. They held me tightly, but not too tightly, and I rested my head against his shoulder. He swayed with me, our bodies perfectly tuned with each other. Each movement we made was graceful, and I don't think I had ever felt so wholly happy in my life. I was grinning by this time, and if I looked like an idiot I just didn't really care. I lifted my head, and caught his eye.

He was watching me, smiling a crooked smile that made me want to laugh with the joy of it all.

" Everything's going to change, isn't it? " Though he made it sound like a question, we both knew it really didn't need an answer.

And as we swayed, dancing to a melody only we could hear, thunder crashed in the distance, and our lips met in one soft perfect kiss that spoke of and eternity of hope for us both.

**A/N Bit different from my usual humor-y style, so any constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Please no flames though, I don't think my poor heart could take it. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it, and please review, because they keep my hands typing. :-)**


End file.
